From Here to Eternity
by DealerofFate
Summary: He would gladly take her place, why not, he's done it a thousand times before through the ages. This time how ever, he not only takes her place but sells his soul and takes a job he's not sure he can do.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

He sat there on the cold tiled floor holding her body close to his as tears threatened to stream down his face. He looked deep into her warm hazel eyes and forced himself to smile.

"Its alright Pretty Girl im not going to leave you I promise. You're going to make it through this."

He tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled up at him. Her eyes now searching his radiant blue ones as her soft hand touched his warm cheek. She looked for any sign that might give her hope to hold on just a little longer but she knew this was the end for her. a soft smile played on her lips.

"Oh Broody, you never were a very good liar. At least I get to say goodbye."

"NO, don't you talk like that do you hear me brook! You're going to be alright."

The boys eyes gave him away though, he knew she had lost too much blood as the crimson liquid now coated his favorite blue shirt making it appear darker. He held her closer to him now as tears began to form in his eyes. As the girl laid there in her loves embrace her face began to get paler and colder.

"Lucas just shut up and kiss me."

"Anything for you Brooke"

As tears fell freely from his face he bent his head down and kissed her lips. As his warm lips touched her ice cold ones he understood in that moment that Brooke Davis was Beautiful, Brilliant, and Brave. She was even fearless when faced with her own death.

He closed his eyes and cried as he held the life less body of his beloved close to him. His pretty girl had died but at least she had died with a smile on her face and in his arms. He picked her up and began to make his way out of the school. His eyes done crying as he heard one last gun shot echoed through the empty school halls. He swore to himself then that he wouldn't love another woman the way he loved his Cheery. But as Lucas got closer to the door leading out to the court yard he saw a man in a black suit and tie with short hair flick open a cigarette lighter and light the cigarette that hung from his mouth. Figuring it was a detective he kept on walking until the man spoke to him.

"You really love her don't you? Well what would you say if I told you that I could make it so that she never dies and lives a happy and prosperous life? Would you be willing to pay the price?"

Lucas looks over at the man and for some reason he almost recognizes the man but hes not sure why.

"I'd trade my soul to the devil it meant that it would bring her back."

"Well luckily for you I'm a sucker for love, especially the one that keeps two souls entwined throughout time. As for the selling of the soul, well you don't need to go that far."

Lucas just looked at the man as he spoke, not really registering all that he was saying. His expression getting a little colder now as the man continued to blabber on about destinies and how soul mates transcend time. How apparently he and Brooke had meet before in other lifetimes.

"Look can you just get to the point!"

"God I forgot how dam impatient you can get, alright, since I'm in a hurray and have a lot of places to go ill make it quick. How about you trade you're life for hers."

Lucas squinted at the man as he took a drag of his cigarette. Not sure just who or what this man was and how he could bring Brooke back from the dead, Lucas began to back up and turn the other way but when he did the man was somehow in front of him again, this time shuffling a deck of cards and still smoking his cigarette.

"Alright, just who are you exactly? The Devil? God? DAMMIT WHO ARE YOU?"

The stranger smiled and as he finished his cigarette and flicked it into a trash can. His eyes' never leaving Lucas's as he continued to shuffle the deck of cards and then drew the top one. He smiled and showed Lucas an ace of spades with a grim reaper in the middle of it. Lucas eyes went wide in shock and horror, as he suddenly understood just whom this man was and what he was offering. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and showed it to Lucas. Written on the list was Brooke's name along with Jimmy Edwards.

"Grip Reaper, Angel of Death, the Pale faced rider. I've gone by many names through out the centuries. I enjoy them all but you can call me Azrael."

"So what's the catch then if I do this? You own my soul or she lives but doesn't remember who I am and I have to say away for the rest of my life? Is that how this little arrangement works?"

" No catch, just a fair trade a life for a life. You sign this document and the power to let her live is yours.

Azrael just smiled and took a puff of his cigarette, as his hand held out a piece of paper with what Lucas assumed was a contract on it. He looked Lucas over and then shuffled his cards once more in his free hand.

"Well, what will it be Luke? Do we have a deal or should I just take this pretty girls soul?"

Lucas looked down at Brooke's lifeless body in his arms and then back up at Azrael. The cogs in his head turning as he contemplated the idea. Could he do it? Actually take over as death? It would mean he might not be able to see his family or Brooke ever again but it would mean saving Brooke. He suddenly thought back to the promise he made just an hour before when he found her.

"I promise you Pretty girl, I'm going get you out of here and save you're life."

"I know you will Broody cause you always keep you're promises but if you don't just remember. People who are meant to be together always find there way in the end."

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll do it."

Azrael finishes his cigarette and smiles.

"Perfect! I knew you would say yes. Now you might want to brace yourself cause this is really going to hurt."

"Wait, I have one stipulation."

Azrael looked at Lucas quizzically, sure he had been challenged before and had people set rules but that only came into affect when they wanted to come back. His cold blue eyes hardened as he stared at the young man in front of him.

"Go ahead"

"State Championship, let me take the Ravens to it and win without any complications"

Azrael smiled and raised an eyebrow at Lucas as he mulled over the proposition in his head.

"So you want me to give you three months just so you can win some state championship? This must be really important to you or are you doing for another reason?"

Lucas stood there clutching Brooke close to him and just nodded his head.

"I'm doing it for my friends and family so that they can look back on this year and find the good in it. So that even though they'll see black spots everywhere, one shining moment will stick out in their mind."

Death just smiled and shook his head, running his hand through his short brown hair. His eyes going over the boy in front of him, as he understood just what others saw in him now.

"Alright, It's a deal but once the day of the Championship is over, I'm coming back for you. Now you might want to brace yourself cause this is really going to hurt."

Just then Lucas looked and saw as Azrael held the gun that Jimmy had earlier. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he heard the click of the hammer and then loud bang as Azrael pulled the trigger.

"I Love you Pretty Girl. Now and forever"

Lucas soon opened his eyes and found himself in the hallway clutching and unconscious Brooke in his arms as he saw Jimmy holding a smoking gun. Feeling a sharp pain like something just tore through the right part of his chest. He faltered as he saw Jimmy's face pale. Before he could even utter a word, he saw Jimmy turn the gun on himself and pull the trigger. Staggering to his feet he summoned the last of his strength and managed to push open the door where he saw the swat team surround him. Lucas dropped to his knees as paramedics rushed over to treat his wounds. His eyes started to flutter as he saw Brooke lifted out of his arms and put on a stretcher. It wasn't long before he found himself on a stretcher. As he turned his head to look back at the school he saw Azrael standing their leaning against a pillar smoking a cigarette. Giving Lucas a wink as they closed the door, Azrael soon started to walk away towards the crowd of people.

It wasn't long before Azrael was joined by a Brunette vixen in a white coat who linked arms with him and took his cigarette and flicked it into a puddle.

"You know those are bad."

Azrael just smiled and put his arm the girl pulling her close.

"I know but its not like they can kill me."

The brunette game him a smile and shook her head.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?"

"Hey you're the one that said from now until eternity. And last I checked, eternity is a very long time for us."

The brunette just rolled her eyes and smiled a big dimpled smile to the man next to her. Her hazel eyes looking deeply into his dark blue ones.

"And I wouldn't have picked any other Archangel to spend it with, Husband."

"Nor would I Pretty Girl. Nor I."

Author note:

Sorry I've been a way for a while guys but I've been re doing my old stories so that they flow better and are easier for you to read. I promise as soon as im done with all of the chapters and a few updates too, ill post them for you all to read. Until then, enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since the school shooting, Lucas and Brooke had recovered physically but most would say not emotionally. Lucas seemed to have changed the eyes of all that knew him. Haley thought he was pushing himself too hard at basketball especially with his heart condition. Nathan thought he was being too serious, always acting like he was only on this planet for a little while longer. Brooke knew something was wrong she just couldn't figure out what. She would often here him whisper, "My life for yours." But she never knew what it meant. Though some could say the change in Lucas was for the best since, the Ravens had made there way to the State Championship game vs. Pontiac.

The first quarter showed signs of the seasons earlier games with the Ravens trailing by fifteen. The second half showed the fierce offense of the Ravens as they game back with thirty seconds left on the clock and down by one. Lucas looked around and found a familiar face sitting the crowd. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer as he stepped onto the court. His eyes taking one last glance at Brooke and knowing this is it. The crowd watching and listening as Mouth gives them the play by play.

"Lucas inbounds the ball to Nathan who kicks it out to skills. Ten seconds remain on the clock as Skills kicks back to Nathan. Nathan goes in for the basket but wait… He passes it to Lucas who sets up for the three, and its good…. The Tree Hill Ravens are State Champs. WE WON!"

The whole gym explodes with yelling and cheers as Ravens cheerleaders, players and fans flood the floor to congratulate everyone. Lucas looks around and sees Nathan and Haley kissing, Skills and Bevin holding each other. His eyes then land on Brooke who comes over and gives him a hug and says it's a dream come true. Lucas smiles and picks her chin up and gives her a kiss. Breaking the kiss and keeping one arm wrapped around her he stares into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you Brooke Davis"

"I love you too Lucas Scott"

The couple kisses once more as Peyton and the rest of the group come over and they all take part in a giant group hug. Once al the hugging and congratulation was done, Lucas managed to break away from the group and began to walk outside of the gymnasium. He makes his way down the street where he stops and watches as the world around him comes to a stand still. He takes a deep breath as he hears the clatter of heels on pavement and he turns to see where the noise is coming from. A short brunette with hazel eyes and straight hair suddenly greets him. A black coat wrapped around her body as a smile graces her lips. Lucas looks at the woman feeling as though he knows her from another life.

"Congrats on the win tonight. You played one hell of a game."

"Thanks but I didn't do it by myself. It was a team effort."

The brunette smiled as she tilts her head to side in a way that he suddenly feels like he is standing face to face with Brooke. An eyebrow rose, as her eyes look him over, studying his body one last time.

"My I forgot how modest you can be, I don't know where you could have gotten that from."

Lucas now looked at the woman with a penitent stare. Trying to figure out just who this woman was and why she was here. Maybe she was a friend of Azrael's or maybe just someone who saw him play. As he kept thinking up question he was beaten to the punch.

"There you are, I was looking everywhere for you and here I find out talking to my heir."

"Oh shush now Az, I figured since he was taking over for you that I would introduce myself. I mean its not everyday that I get to meet a man who is willing to trade his life for the woman he loves."

"Um not to bother you but just who are you exactly?"

The look on Lucas's face told the brunette that he had no clue just who she was witch made her laugh. She stepped back and turned to look at her husband Azrael.

"I see you never got to mention me. I feel left out and unloved now."

"Hey I was a little pressed for time, I had a billion other places to be."

"Oh just like you had a billion places to be on our platinum wedding anniversary."

"I told you I was going to be late due to the crusades going on."

"So, you still could have told me about it."

Lucas watched as the couple bickered back and forth, both of them sounding like he and Brooke when they fought. Now that he thought about it Azrael did look a little like himself. Well just add in the nasty scare going along his right cheek.

"Hey. Hey. HEY! Can we hurry this up, I don't have all night."

The couple stopped and smiled at each other then both turned to look at Lucas.

"Alright, so let me introduce you to my wonder and charming wife, Persephone. Queen of the underworld and I guess you could say the a long distant relative of your girl Brooke."

Persephone looked up at Lucas and smiled with the same dimpled smile he had seen on Brooke over a dozen times. The smile that melted his heart the first time and made him fall for her all over again since.

"Its nice to finally meet you Lucas, I've heard and seen a lot about you."

Lucas just stood there not sure what to say or do as he looked at the two in front of him. This is something he usually only read about or saw in movies. Well first he thought it was strange to meet the archangel of death, but now to find out that he is married and she is a descendant of Brooke. That's just fucking crazy.

"Ok so that explains why you look like Brooke but why do you look like me, Azrael?

"Oh that's simple, because you're a descendant of me. God don't you people ever read your myths and legends? Before I meet Persephone, I meet a mortal woman who bore me a child. Oh why am I even explaining it to you, you'll get it all once we finish our transaction tonight."

Lucas lowered his head and looked back at the gym as he saw his teammates now making there way out onto the street. He had forgotten all about that stupid transaction until now. A part of him regrets making it but he knows he made the right choice, because it's the fact that he loves Brooke Davis to the point that he would trade his life for hers that brings him to this point.

"Yeah, I guess you kept your promise and let me get to states so now its mine. Just tell me what I have to do and where to sign."

"Wow I don't think any of your ancestors were even half this humble when it came to there own deaths. Alright, lets make this quick, the sooner we get this done, the sooner my wife and I can get some much needed rest."

Persephone just let out a dry laugh and shook her head as she pulled out the rolled up piece of parchment. Holding it up for Lucas to read and go over. He took the quill that Azrael handed him and was about to sign when something caught his eye on the page.

"Wait this is isn't the document from the shooting. That one said a soul for a soul this one talks about you transferring your power to me and me taking over as Death."

Azrael just smiled and shrugged.

"Well what can I say; I amended it. This way we both win in the end. Persephone and I get to finally rest in peace and you get the power to save you're darling loves life. So what do you say?"

Lucas looked back at the paper as he heard the familiar raspy voice call his name. He could see a huge smile creep up onto Persephone's face. He turned to see Brooke racing towards him with a huge smile on her face, still dressed in her cheerleading outfit on.

"Lucas! Come on, we have a celebration to get to."

As Brooke got closer Lucas took a deep breath and quickly signed the paper. At that instant he felt time stop for him once more. He turned and saw Azrael smile as the paper caught fire and disappeared.

"Good now that that's accomplished, we'll be on our way. Come my dear, I do believe I promised you a nice tropical island to spend the rest of eternity on."

"That is true husband and you know I have found just the place in the middle of the pacific. It has the cutest little beach and Artemis did cast a protection over it so no one can disturb us."

Azrael and Persephone began to walk off as Lucas stood there watching. Not sure if he should go after them or just stay here and see what happens. He felt revitalized and for some reason a lot lighter on his feet.

"Hey wait Azrael what am I supposed to do? How do I take care of everything?"

Azrael just yelled back. "You'll figure out, don't worry. If you get lost just call Gabriel, he'll know what to do." And with a wave of his hand and black puff of smoke they were gone. Lucas looked around and closed his eyes.

When he suddenly opened them again, he found himself standing over his lifeless body with Brooke standing there as paramedics tried to resuscitate him. He soon found the rest of his friends around him all fighting back tears as the paramedics kept trying. Finally they pronounced him dead. He stood there watching the group for a minute as Haley, Nathan and Peyton all held Brooke as she broke down into tears. It pained him to see his pretty girl so distraught. He walked away into the dark night, knowing that he had work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure what he was doing here watching them all say goodbye. He walked among towards them and stood at one of the grave, watching as they took a handful of dirt and dropped it onto the coffin. He saw as they all walked away, except for Brooke. She stood there and cried over his grave as the rest of the group watched.

"Why did you leave me Luke, I can't do this on my own. You swore you'd always be there for me, you promised."

He closed his eyes as he watched her break down and cry. He walked over and stood behind her, just close enough to let her feel his presence. He put his hand up to her face and just closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Hey pretty girl, I know I promised I would always be there to catch you when you fell and to live out our dreams but I think I'm going to be a little late on keeping it. You see I'll always be there to save you, you just wont even realize I'm there. You're destined for great things Brooke Davis, now go change the world."

He leaned close and gave her a kiss on her cheek before the stepped back and walked away. It was at that moment that she felt the warm sensation of Lucas's lips on her cheek and she lifted her head as she looked around with her puffy eyes. Her hand instantly going to the spot she felt the sensation.

"Lucas?"

Before she could say anything else Haley and Rachel had come to take her back to the car. Leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts starring at his grave. He looked at the head stone and smiled as he read it.

Lucas E. Scott

September 3, 1985 – March 7, 2004

He started to walk away as the rain started to fall. The black suit jacket he wore transforming into a black trench coat and an umbrella appearing in his hand as he walked further into the graveyard. He swore, this was it for him. No more Tree Hill, no more future lives, his soul stopped traveling through the generations with him. He is the last in a long line of honorable men. It's funny though with every memory he had of his past life, there was always a feisty brunette standing next to him. A smile graced his lips as pictures and memories came flooding into his mind of all the times they shared through their varied lives. Some were good while others were ones he would rather not relive.

He stopped as he got to the top of the hill in the cemetery and looked back as he saw the cars pulling out of the cemetery. With one last smile, he disappeared into a black cloud of smoke.

4 years later

A tall man with a shave head walked down the streets of New York in a custom made black Armani suit. Black and red sunglasses covering his eyes as he made his way through the crowds of people. Ignoring crossing signs as he walked right through traffic, busses, cars and trucks going by and just missing him. He stopped at a news stand and picked up a magazine. On the cover was a picture of a group of people who had taken the world by storm. There was the honey brunette who had come out of hiding and become a rock star while her raven haired husband became one of the NBA's top players. Next to them was a strawberry blonde who apparently is an up and coming artist and owns her own record label. The one that really got his attention was a certain brunette with a dimpled smile. She was apparently the new "Queen of Fashion."

The man smiled as he flipped through the magazine and read up on them. Just as he kept reading a cold wind blew causing him to lift his head and put the magazine back. He could feel the presence of two more just like him. He stood upright, once he realized exactly who was behind him, but before any one of the new beings could respond Lucas spoke first. There was a slight coldness in his voice as he spoke.

"What do you want you two want? "

Now turning to look at the two new beings standing before him. Lucas came face to face with a small girl dressed in a band sneakers, jeans, a band t-shirt and leather jacket, her hair long and strait. The second was a guy about his height standing there in black pants with a sweater vest and a button up shirt underneath. The mans hair was short but spiky while his face showed he hadn't shaved in possibly a week. The first one to speak was the girl.

"Come on Luke, it's been what a year since we we're all last together besides, Clay heard some things while he was up in Ipswich and I confirmed it while I was in Europe. So quite Frankly it freaks me out to think about it."

Lucas's eyes move from Sam to Clay who is not leaning against a lamppost as he nods his head for Clay to speak.

"The Sons had a run in with the fifth but he had more power than just the one they share. Caleb said it felt almost demonic and when he managed to gain the upper hand there was no trace of his body or his power. Now you and I know of only one type of being who has that kind of ability. He's back Luke and it looks like he is starting amass an army to take us on."

His eyes now rested on Sam as she began to speak.

"Before you suggest that it could be something else, I checked the tomb, it was empty. He's back and you know exactly who he plans to go after. Look you knew the whole reincarnation deal you made with Persephone wouldn't last forever and this time you're one of the four horsemen. So big brother what do you plan to do now?"

Lucas closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted back to a life he once lived in a time when the world was ruled by might and magic instead of money and technology. Small memories played out in front of him like a movie until he opened up his eyes and looked at both Sam and Clay.

"We prepare for the worst. I'm going to see the Sons while you two head to Tree Hill and just keep an eye on things for me."

Both Clay and Sam shared a look then turned towards Lucas with questioning faces.

"And just how shall we do that again? I mean I don't think you want us shadowing your friends and family since they can't see us."

"Clay is right Luke, we may be able to not be seen by humans unless we want them too but we can't spend all of our time watching them. That's just a little on the creepy side."

"Then make yourself known. I don't care how just make it so that you some how become a part of their lives and keep an eye out for him. I don't want anything happening until we're ready for what ever he's planning."

Clay and Sam share a look and just nod there heads but before they start to walk away, Clay stops and looks back at Lucas.

"You'll be joining us down there right Luke?"

"Yes but first I have to go and talk to some old friends."

With that Clay just nodded his head as he and Sam started to walk down the sidewalk and into black puffs of smoke. Lucas turned in the opposite direction and disappeared in the same manner as the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Tree Hill

She sat in the old store working on the sketches for her spring line when she heard the bell over her door chime. Lifting her head up, she saw a small girl that had to be either in her late teens or early twenties. She walked over to the counter and took a seat. Putting down her pencil and sketchpad, she smoothed her apron and walked around the counter and stood in front of the girl and smiled.

"Welcome to Karen's Café, can I get you something?"

The girl flipped through the menu and then set it down. The girls eyes went over the menu before finding something she wanted and

"I'll take a coffee and a turkey sandwich please."

The older brunette smiled and walked to get her cup of coffee and to start making her sandwich. As the girl sat the counter she looked around at the walls and set up. Pictures of what she guess was the local basketball team. She keeps looking around as paintings and pictures of what she guess was a close nit group of people hung on every wall. She kept looking when something caught her eye and made her stand up and walk over. She stood in front of a white Raven's Jersey with the number 22 on it. She then saw a picture of who she guessed was the one who wore the jersey. It was a younger version of the blue-eyed man she looks up to like a brother.

"That's Lucas, he used to play basketball at the high school. His mom owns the café. He was a great guy and someone we all miss greatly"

The girl turns back and sees the older brunette leaning against the counter looking like she was fighting back tears. She made her way to the counter and took a sip of her coffee and then a bite of her sandwich.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to him?"

The Brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He died. Had a Heart attack after taking the Ravens to the State Championship and winning."

The girl could now see tears starting to well up in the older brunettes face.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you to cry or anything. I shouldn't have asked, I can be so stupid at times. Nice going Sam. First hour you're here and you already make someone cry."

The older brunette smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Don't worry about it. It feels good to talk about him every now and then. I feel like it helps me at times besides he was a great guy."

There was an awkward silence for a little bit as the two girls stared at each other then the younger one decided to break it.

"Thanks for the food its really good. "

"Thanks, Karen taught me how to cook. She was like a mother to me."

Sam smiled a little, she had heard a lot of stories about Karen from Lucas, well she heard a lot of stories about everyone in Tree Hill from Lucas.

"So where is Karen if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's off traveling around the world with her husband Keith and their daughter Lilly. I promised her I would look after the café and she lets me use the space up top as a store for my business. Oh I'm sorry I never introduced my self, I'm Brooke."

"Brooke Davis, the queen of the fashion world. I saw you in a magazine once, I just never new how beautiful you are in person."

Brooke smiled at the young girl.

"So you've heard of me, and you're probably wondering why I'm working in a Café instead of at my big huge corporation? Huh?"

Sam just nodded her head, after only a few minutes she felt really comfortable with Brooke, she could see why Lucas loved her when he was alive, well still loves her really.

"Well its simple, because this is home to me. My friends are here, My family. Everything I know and love, is here in this small town and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Sure there may be some bad memories but its because of that boy who made me the stronger person I am today that I wont leave. But enough about me, what's your story miss Sam?"

Same took a sip of her coffee relaxed a little more in her chair.

"Well my cousin and I just moved here to Tree Hill, he's a sports writer and I'm attending the local community college. My full name is Samantha Walker."

"Well Samantha Walker, since you're in college, I take it you're going to need a job so, do you know anything about working in a café or a clothing store?"

"I know a little about both, why are you giving me a job?"

Brooke just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you start tomorrow at 12. I'll see you then."

Same smiled and finished her food and coffee and was about to pay when Brooke stopped her.

"It's on the house. It was nice meeting you Sam."

"Thanks and it was great meeting you too Brooke."

Sam walked out of the store and made her way to the water front. While on the other side of town, Clay was just getting to where he needed to be.

He walked along the river until he found a raven haired man and two small blonde haired kids playing basketball. As he got closer the could tell they were having fun. It wasn't until he saw the raven haired man go up for a dunk that he realized just who he was watching.

"Wow that was great. I can see why they say you're one of the top player sin the NBA."

The raven-haired man turned to look at Clay as the two young boys stood and watched the two men interact.

"Thanks and you would be who exactly?"

"Clayton Evans but I prefer to by Clay, I just moved here with my cousin, she's starting college and I'm a writer of sorts."

"Nice to meet you Clay, I'm Nathan and these two are my son Jamie and my nephew Braedon. Say high boys."

"Hi" "Hi"

Clay looked down at the boys and smiled, they could pass for twins and we're a spitting image of Lucas but Clay figured he wouldn't say anything about that. Clay and Nathan continued to talk for a while as they watched the two boys play there own game.

"So you said Braedon is your nephew, if you don't mind me asking where is his father?"

There was a small silence as Nathan watched the boys run around.

"He's dead, he died seven months before Braedon was born. Its funny though the night he died was the night his girlfriend, my best friend, Brooke found out she was pregnant."

Clay starred back at Nathan as he spoke completely amazed. He had never known that Lucas has a son, actually he wasn't sure if Lucas even knew he had a son. He had said that the last time he was ever in Tree Hill was his funeral and that he didn't keep tabs on his friends since he wanted them to live their own life by their design. Clay looked at Nathan.

"Nathan it was great to meet you and the boys but I have to go find my cousin, she always manages to cause trouble around here."

"Nice meeting you clay, maybe I'll see you around here more often. You seem like a great guy."

"Yeah, you too Nate, take care."

Clay began to walk away towards the waterfront so he could meet Sam. After walking for a few minutes he found Sam sitting on a bench looking out into the ocean. Taking a seat next to her.

Sam started to eat some popcorn she got from a vendor.

"So I meet her today. She seems really nice and caring."

"He has a son."

"Oh that's cool…WAIT WHAT! HOW CAN HE HAVE A SON? That's like impossible or something. Does he even know"

Clay looked at Sam as she started to yell and he just told her to keep her voice down.

"Relax Sam, I'm sure he knows I mean how can he not. Its funny though, both his nephew and his son look exactly like him. His brother seems cool too. What did you get from meeting Brooke?"

Sam relaxed back in the bench as she talked to clay and they conversed about the days events. After a while they both stood up and began to walk around the town, until they found an empty house that they figured would make dew for their temporary home. With a wave of his hand the house transformed from a dilapidated building to a beautiful old Victorian one. They walked inside as Sam closed her eyes and snapped her finger, beautiful furniture appearing everywhere.

"Well I think we're all set to play house now, what do you think Cousin?"

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun down here, well until big brother gets here."

"Speaking of which, any word on how his chat went or is going?"

Clay just looked at Sam and shook his head.

"Haven't heard anything from him since we left New York, I can't even contact him."

Sam looked at Clay and could tell he was worried because she was too. They had become a very close nit family in the past few years. Even with Lucas up and disappearing for a while. They still hung tight and looked after one another. She thought of both Clay and Lucas as the brothers she didn't have in her first life.

While Clay and Sam we're busy talking to everyone and gathering information, Lucas was on a tropical island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No longer in his dark suit and clothes gone as he now strolled down the beach barefoot wearing blue board shorts and a t shirt that said Ravens on it. He continued to walk until he came across a man and a woman lounging in chairs. He sat down in a third one as the man passed him a beer and they watch the waves roll in.

"You never told me he would be come back some day. I thought he was gone for good."

The man next to him took a swig of his beer and just kept watching the surf roll in.

"He wont be gone until you kill him."

"But you said that…"

This time the woman spoke up.

"What my dear husband is trying to tell you Lucas is that we can't meddle in this affair anymore. We have done all we can already. I allowed your soul to continue living so that you may protect her from him through out time. Azrael helped you seal him away so you could have time to better prepare. Our involvement was only just to help you and give you tools you needed. It has always fallen on your shoulders. So now it's your turn to follow what you need to do."

Lucas finished his beer and stood up and began to walk away when he heard Azrael say something.

"You know how to kill him Lucas but if you want to try destroy him, I suggest you begin practicing with the Soul cutter."

Lucas just nodded and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, and a few seconds later he found himself in Ipswich, Massachusetts. As he began to walk he saw his destination in sight as he came to an old colony house with a black H2, a silver Mustang and a yellow Ducati parked outside. He proceeded to walk in and down to the basement where he found four men and four women arguing about something. It wasn't until he made a book come flying off the shelf and land on the stone table, that they all turned and realized he was there.

"Well its good to see that both the Sons of Ipswich and the Daughters of Avalon have finally come together."

The oldest of both parties approach Lucas.

"What do you want Luke? We told Clay all we know when he was here."

"Besides wich, you only come to visit when something big is going on so what do you want or need."

Lucas looked from Caleb and then to the girl standing next to him with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Its good to you see you too Rose. You've grown since the last time I saw you. As have you Caleb. I came to tell you that I know who is behind Chase and that I need both your guy's help. Chas is one part of a group that a man I thought dead is bringing together. I need you two to come with me."

"Why them and not all of us?"

Caleb shot Reid a cold look to say that's not important.

"Because, Caleb is the strongest since he has his power and his fathers power flowing through him, while Rose has hers and her mothers. They're both formidable fighters and know how to use their abilities with ease. Besides I may have use for the rest of you later but right now I need them."

Caleb and Rose looked eachother and then back at Lucas.

"Alright, we'll go but only if you lift the curse. I know it was Azrael who put it on us and as the knew Death, you can lift it."

Lucas gritted his teeth and looked around his room. The curse was put on them so that no one used their abilities to hurt innocent people without it hurting them back. He had seen the good in Calebs heart and in the hearts of the other sons and knew the daughters we're just as honorable and true to helping people.

"Agreed, now come on, we have to go meet with Clay and Sam."

In a blink of an eye, Caleb, Rose and Lucas vanished into thin air.


End file.
